Voice
by Kim Victoria
Summary: "Nice show! Nice show! Opera! Odoru yo opera utau yo opera Ne ii kara! Kuru ni iko u ka! Nice show! Nice show! Opera! Kiwadoi opera taito na opera Sa ii kara! Kore ga ii kara!" Walau konser telah usai para fans P9 tetap saja menyoraki nama idola mereka. WARNING: BL, Gabungan Kpop dan anime, Typos, Like? RnR please.


# _**VOICE**_ #

Chapter1:

_The Show_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Voice©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Maybe Humor?

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Lalalala~ hahahha~! Akhirnya saya ambil tema ini untuk membuat fic. Voice, terinspirasi puisi yang saya buat saat berlangsungnya SuShow4 di Jakarta. Entah kapan saya bisa menonton SuShow langsung, mungkin sampai tua pun impian saya itu tidak akan terwujud TT^TT (kere banget /ooc).

Yah, saya banyak bacot lagi. Maaf ya minna langsung baca saja ya, happy reading!

.

.

.

Chapter1:**  
**

**_THE SHOW_  
**

.

.

.

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika dapat menonton idolamu secara langsung? Senang kan? Hahaha, pastinya. Di tambah lagi kau menontonya dari jarak yang sangat dekat, adrenalinmu akan mengalir dengan cepatnya.

Ya, kini itu lah yang terjadi pada Ciel Phantomhive seorang pemuda berparas manis anak tunggal dari Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive ini sangat mengidolakan boyband P9 yang anggotanya terdiri dari Charles Grey, Ronal Knox, Edgar Redmond, Undertaker, William T Spears, Ash , Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, dan Sebastian Michaelis sebagai leadernya.

Dalam boyband P9 ada beberapa subversion group didalamnya seperti sub group duet GreyHyatt yang anggotanya Agni dan Undertaker. Sub group duet RedWhite yang anggotanya Edgar dan Ash. Sub group Greenland yang anggotanya Grey, Ronal dan Soma. Terakhir sub group Perfect Night yang anggotanya William, Sebastian, Edgar dan Grey.

Dan gabungan dari semua anggota sub group itu disebut dengan P9 atau Perfect Nine. Baiklah cukup sampai disini penjelasanya mari kita kembali ke cerita awal.

Sekarang ini Ciel tengah menonton konser P9 live dari posisi paling strategis, VVIP (berdiri di depan panggung). Wajahnya terus berseri-seri saat melihat idola-idolanya itu menyanyikan lagu-lagu mereka. Sungguh memikat!

Diantara semua member P9, mata Ciel tak henti-hentinya memandangi sang leader. Bagi Ciel suara bass sang leader seperti membuat dirinya meleleh. Sungguh seandainya sang leader ada di hadapanya lalu memeluknya, dipastikan beberapa detik kemudian Ciel akan hilang ingatan. Ckckck...

Kini, sang leader menyanyikan lagu solonya. Ah, moment yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ciel.

"_I just wanna be with you,_

_Semete yoruga akeru made_

_Do you feel this, too ima wa,_

_Onaji kimochi de itai_

_Crazy for you more nani mo,_

_Kangaerarenai kara_

_Asa ga mukae ni kuru made..._"

Pandangan Ciel tak bisa lepas dari Sebastian, pipinya merona manis dan mulutnya agak terbuka. Hahaha, ini lah Ciel fans nomor satu dari Sebastian Michaelis.

"_Please baby one more chance,_

_Akiramerarenai kara_

_Why i can't be your man?_

_Sasotteiru kuse ni_

_All night long tonight,_

_Motomezu ni irarenai_

_Yoru ga akeru made wa..._"

Ciel serasa ingin pingsan saat Sebastian mengedipkan matanya kepada Ciel. Namun sebelum pingsan para member P9 lainnya (Grey, Soma, Edgar) menyeret Ciel keatas panggung.

"_Ah moshi akarui sekai de kimi ni deaeteito nara_

_Motto kireei na kono kimochi, tsutaerareteita kara..._

_I just wanna be with you,_

_Semete yoruga akeru made_

_Do you feel this, too ima wa,_

_Onaji kimochi de itai_

_Crazy for you more nani mo,_

_Kangaerarenai kara_

_Asa ga mukae ni kuru made..._

_Please baby one more chance,_

_Akiramerarenai kara_

_Why i can't be your man?_

_Sasotteiru kuse ni_

_All night long tonight,_

_Motomezu ni irarenai_

_Yoru ga akeru made wa..._"

Serasa jantung Ciel hendak copot, pasalnya idolanya berada begitu dekat denganya dan berlutut di bawahnya sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar putih dan jangan lupakan senyum memikatnya.

Dengan tangan gemetaran Ciel mengambil bukiet bunga itu. Tidak sengaja tanganya menyentuh tangan sang idol. Aw, Ciel berjanji tidak akan mencuci tanganya!

Sebastian berdiri dan mengacak pelan rambut Ciel. Diantarnya Ciel ke tempatnya semula dan membungkuk ala butler sejenak kemudian kembali keatas panggung.

'Deg, deg, deg'

Jantung Ciel berdetak begitu cepat, apakah ini rasanya saat kau mencintai idolamu? Siapa yang tau, Ciel akan menyimpan perasaannya sampai saat yang tepat. Matanya kembali memandang stage panggung yang luas itu. Lagu selanjutnya akan dinyanyikan.

"_Nante, nante kageki na shichuesho_

_Sarani motto motto hamat te shimau daro_"

Lirik pertama diawali oleh suara baritone William, sontak semua fans P9 langsung berlonjak kegirangan mengetahui lagu apa yang akan dibawakan P9. Opera.

"_Sa ii kai, masu masu miwaku na imeji_

_Kimi wa suikoma re tada mitasa re_

_Sa ii kai_"

Dilanjutkan lirik ke duanya dilanjutkan oleh Sebastian. Ciel kembali terpukau. Matanya menangkap dalam-dalam sosok idolnya itu. Sangat sempurna, tidak ada sedikit pun cacat. Tentu saja Sebastian adalah _The Most Favorite member In P9 _yang mampu memikat 980juta fans musik diberbagai belahan dunia. Seandainya Ciel bisa mengenalnya lebih dalam, pasti Ciel tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"_Nice show! Nice show! Opera!_

_Odoru yo opera utau yo opera_

_Ne ii kara! Kuru ni iko u ka!_

_Nice show! Nice show! Opera!_

_Kiwadoi opera taito na opera_

_Sa ii kara! Kore ga ii kara!_"

Serentak semua member P9 menyanyikan reff lagu itu dengan gerakan dance yang memukau, ditambah pencahayaan laser dan air mancur yang menghiasi aksi mereka. Semua fans dibuat berdecak kagum, tidak rugi mereka mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menonton konser ini. Penataannya sangat sempurna.

"_Ne ii kara kuru ni iko u ka_

_Sa ii kara kore ga ii kara_"

Ciel menyerukan nama Sebastian. Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian. Berulang kali di serukannya. Sebastian yang menyadari seruan Ciel menoleh sejenak dan melambai lalu kembali meneruskan aksi dancenya.

"_Sashi komu hikari no shita de wa_

_Kimi no ai made mo kasuka ni ni ji mu_"

Edgar menyanyiakn lirik ini dengan gabungan suara tenornya dengan Soma. Gerakannya pun terlihat sangat elastis.

"_Sou sa, shuyaku wa akumademo boku de_

_Issai no yousha mo nai kimi o tokasu_

_Sa ii kai_"

Kini pasangan trio Greenland yang bernyanyi, gabungan suara tenor mereka sukses membuat penonton makin histeris.

Dentuman musik yang berbeat membuat ribuan penonton termasuk Ciel semakin larut kedalam euthopia konser. Bagaimana tidak, member yang sempurna, suara yang memikat, tata panggung dan pencahayaan yang megah, musik electric bervolume keras. Semua bercampur menjadi satu melahirkan euthopia malam yang menyengangkan.

"_Nice show! Nice show! Opera!_

_Odoru yo opera utau yo opera_

_Ne ii nara! Hito ni shiyo u ka!_

_Nice show! Nice show! Opera!_

_Kiwadoi opera taito na opera_

_Sa ii kara! Zenbu ii kara!_"

Tidak akan ada orang yang ingin meninggalkan tempatnya berada sekarang kecuali konser itu benar-benar telah usai. Kesenangan ini tidak boleh mereka lewatkan.

"_Ne ii nara! Hito ni shiyo u ka!_

_Sa ii kara! Zenbu ii kara!_"

"**P9! P9! P9!**"

Semua orang menyoraki nama mereka. Semua tengah bersuka ria. Walau kaki itu lelah mereka tetap berdiri tegap berlonjak mengikuti alunan musik.

"_Tokimeki wa itsumo totsuzen yattekuru_

_Kara yaburu yuuki naku sa nai de zutto zutto_"

Kembali Sebastian menyanyikan lirik utama dari klimaks lagu itu, tanganya membentang kedepan lautan Black Fans di depan matanya. Seolah hendak menyihir perhatian semua fans untuk tertuju padanya.

"_Motsaruto, hen deru, vize_

_Kotoba wa naku tatte_

_Kimi ga omou yori kimi ni niau opera_"

Sebastian membalik badanya dan kini terlihatlah Grey. Terlihat tanganya bergerak seperti penari tradisional Bali yang membuat para fans terpana.

Ciel bersorak lagi, tidak dihiraukanya alaram jamnya yang terus berbunyi pertanda dirinya harus pulang. Dia masih ingin disini melihat sosok idolanya. Toh juga tidaka ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya dirumah selain mengerjakan tugasnya yeng bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"_Nice show! Nice show! Opera!_

_Odoru yo opera utau yo opera_

_Ne ii kara! Kuru ni iko u ka!_

_Nice show! Nice show! Opera!_

_Kiwadoi opera taito na opera_

_Sa ii kara! Kore ga ii kara!_"

"_Ne ii kara kuru ni iko u ka_

_Sa ii kara kore ga ii kara_"

"_Ne ii nara! Hito ni shiyo u ka!_

_Sa ii kara! Zenbu ii kara!_"

**BOOMMMM...**

Konser pun usai dengan ledakan api.

"**P9! P9! P9!**"

Walau konser telah usai para fans P9 tetap saja menyoraki nama idola mereka. Untuk penutup semua member P9 membungkuk ala butler kehadapan fans-nya. Setelahnya tirai merah pun dengan segera menutup panggung itu.

* * *

Kerlap-kerlip lampu distro

Derap langkah bintang seiringan

Dentuman musik electric mengelegar

Membawa eutophia malam

Gerak hip-hop energik

Suara belasan biduan yang menawan

Bergabung dengan alunan musik

Menambah sorai penonton

Satu sama lain menyahuti

Menyambung sebuah lirik

"Nice show, nice show, opera"

Semua meneriakan nama mereka

Panggilan malam tidak di hiraukan

Eutophia membara bagai api

Penonton kian histeris

Sang bintang menunjukan sinarnya

* * *

_**Back Stage_**_

"Kali ini konser berjalan sangat lancar ya, leader~?" ucap Grey sambil menjahili Sebastian yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan memainkan rambutnya. "Berhentilah Grey! Kau menganggunya!" bentak William kemudian menyeret Grey kearah member Greenland lainnya.

"Kau itu Will, bergembiralah jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu lihat kau jadi terlihat tua." Ucap Edgar blak-blakan sambil mengibaskan rambut indahnya. "Sekali-kali tirulah Undertaker, lihatlah dia terlihat awet muda." Tambah Edgar menunjuk-nunjuk Undertaker yang duduk didepan Sebastian dengan santainya sambil tertawa tidak karuan.

"Dia itu sakit jiwa." Ucap William yang secara langsung mendapat bogeman dari peti mati yang dilempar Undertaker. "Senior ini! jangan mengancurkan properti konser seenaknya saja!" kata Ronal garang melihat properti mahal yang di buatnya itu rusak.

"Khukhukhu, maaf saya hanya mengunakannya untuk bermain-main dengan si klimis itu. Saya pergi dulu, jaa~" dengan cepat Undertaker pergi entah kemana dan menyisakan Ronal dengan aura-aura suram.

"Agni~ aku lapar, buatkan aku kare sekarang!" perintah Soma pada Agni yang tengah membersihkan puing-puing peti mati itu. "Jo angnya." Dengan cepat Agni menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihnya dan pergi entah kemana untuk membuatkan Soma kare.

Ash juga dari tadi entah pergi kemana, member P9 ya ini memang sangat misterius. Pasti begitulah menurut orang awang. Sedangkan Edgar dengan narsisnya bercermin sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya. Ada-ada saja.

Melihat keadaan dalam back stage kini membuat Sebastian terkekeh geli. Serasa baru lusa dia membentuk P9, dan sekarang P9 sudah sangat mendunia. Semua member memiliki sikap yang unik menurutnya.

Diliriknya jam tanganya, sudah jam 9pm. "Hey, semua aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya keras agar member lainya dapat medengarnya. "YA!" ucap trio Greenland kompak. "Sampai jumpa pak dosen." Ucap Ash yang entah kapan datangnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa pak-, Hey! Kapan kau datang?" teriak trio Greenland serempak lagi, sedangkan William hanya cuek saja, lain halnya dengan Undertaker yang tetap tertawa dengan gaya khasnya.

"Hihihi." Sebastian terkekeh sejenak kemudian menutup pintu back stage.

Hmm, saatnya untuk pergi, pikirnya. Selain sebagai leader P9, Sebastian juga menjabat sebagai seorang dosen disebuah universitas ternama dan kini saatnya dia untuk mengajar.

* * *

Saat-saat yang damai saat melewati koridor, hanya ada beberapa anggota kru yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Sampai...

"KYAAAA, SEBAS-SAN!" oh tidak, saat-saat damai itu menghilang dengan cepat dan digantikan dengan ribuan teriakan fans girl yang tidak sangat tidak jelas asal usulnya, dan centil itu.

"SEBASTIAN-SAN JADILAH PACARKU!" teriak gadis yang lainya yang langsung dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang lainnya untuk di aniaya masal. Sementara Sebastian hanya tersenyum lalu melengang pergi. Semua fans girl-nya yang melihat senyumannya itu menimbulkan berbagai reaksi. Ada yang nosebleed, pingsan, berteriak-teriak dan sebagainya lah.

Sebastian tetap pergi, tidak dihiraukannya suara-suara fans (baca: aneh) yang berada di belakangnya. Langsung saja menuju ke parkiran tempat mobilnya menunggu dengan manis.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: hadeh, padahal mau buat one-shot malah jadi multichip lagi. Ck, ini dah ulah appa saya yang dengan polosnya ngerusakin keyboard saya. Padahal ini fic saya mau buat oneshot untuk HBD Ciel. Hahhh… ya sudahlah. Akhir kata, met to REVIEW minna-san?


End file.
